Attention
by azurezury
Summary: Kise just wants a little attention from Akashi.


Ryouta Kise is an attention whore.

His need for attention is remarkable. Constantly 'look at me' or 'pay attention to me' or the ever popular 'Akashicchiiiiiiii!'.

His teeth grate at the very thought of it.

Akashi wonders what makes him like this. Is it because of distant parents, or is Kise so used to the adoring fans that when he's not surrounded by the attention he starts going through withdrawals? That second seems like the best option.

Right now, Kise is staring at him, gold eyes wide, lower lip trembling, fake tears bordering on spilling down flushed cheeks. Oh, those are most definitely fake tears. They always dry up immediately upon attention given.

And then there's that smug smirk that appears. Kise thinks that he doesn't see it. But he does. Akashi is on to the little game Kise is playing.

"Come here." he sighs, pretending to give in. Kise rushes to him, the chair toppling over from the force in which he exits it. He slams into Akashi, making both of them stagger back. Akashi lets him push him along, kissing and licking along the blonde's neck, hands sliding underneath his shirt and up the firm muscles of his back. Kise lets out a rumbling purr (Akashi is sure that he's picked it up from the stray cats he's been feeding). Kise is guiding him towards the bed. Akashi knows the routine: Kise turns around so they fall back in bed, jerks Akashi's pants down, and proceeds to turn on his belly and offer up his ass. While it may seem that Akashi is getting the better end of this deal - he gets to pound away, be the dominant. But Akashi knows better. Akashi knows that Kise is doing this so the attention is still focused on him.

Kise knows that Akashi expects himself to be nothing but the best. And that includes satisfying his lover. Kise gets all the touches, the perfect angles. And what does /he/ get? Nothing but a wet hole and a sore back from perfectly measured and timed thrusts.

Not tonight.

Just as Kise goes to swing them around, Akashi stops the momentum and jerks around so that he himself lands on his back. Kise is obviously startled, pulling back from the rough but affectionate touches.

"Akash-"

"Not tonight. You're going to pleasure me." Akashi smiles, grabbing a head full of hair and pushing it down to his tented pants. "Get them off. With your teeth." Kise whines, but Akashi silences him with a tug. A small yelp before Kise fumbles around, finally grasping the zipper (and thanking himself there is no buttons) and pulling it down. He pushes away the fabric with his nose, teeth hooking on to the boxers underneath. He manages to pull off the boxers and Akashi discovers that Kise's mouth is more talented than he thought.

Kise pouts for a second, looking at Akashi's cock before looking at Akashi. "But-"

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you fuck yourself on my fingers."

Kise realizes that he's going to have to work for it tonight.

A pink tongue flicks out, running along the underside of the flushed appendage, twirling the tip just below the head before dragging it slowly across, making sure to dig into the slit. There's a salty taste on his tongue, but Kise doesn't mind. Akashi's eyes close in pleasure, his hand never leaving Kise's hair. But now, the fingers are stroking through his scalp.

See, Kise, despite what some may think, is highly intelligent and good at getting what he wants. Granted, this is not his preferred scenario, but he still knows how to work Akashi to get the attention. Akashi may /think/ he's in control, but Kise knows how to work his tongue and mouth just right to make Akashi moan out his name. The sound makes him shudder and in reward, he takes Akashi into his mouth, teeth scraping along his flesh, humming softly to let the vibrations tease the sensitive skin.

Sharp eyes watch the flickering of emotions on Akashi's face as he sucks on the head, using the moves he learned from watching Atushi lick his lollipops and popsicles.

He wasn't called the 'copy cat' for nothing.

"Fuck Ryouta," Akashi curses, letting himself be vulnerable. His hips buck up and Kise tests the waters by bringing up a hand to roll the sparsely covered sacs in his palm. Akashi opens a red eye and glares, but Kise smiles innocently back. He pulls up for a moment.

"I just want to please you Akashicchi…" he trails kisses along the weeping erection. He laps eagerly at the precum now streaming down the tip. Akashi's head falls back on the pillow and Kise sees it as his go ahead. He uses both hands to pull down the pants and boxers a little bit more so he can nudge his way in between those two luscious cheeks.

Kise knows he has Akashi snared when he barks out a curse at the touch of his tongue at the tight bud. Akashi is panting now, muscles twitching as he attempts to keep himself contained. Kise licks a little bit longer before wetting up a finger. He lets his mouth go back to the shaft and sucks it in again as he pushes a finger up into the hot body, sharply hooking it to press against his sweet spot (long fingers were such a blessing).

Akashi comes so forcefully he arches off the bed, both hands tangled in his scalp. He bends over so far that Kise can feel the sweat dripping down on him as he swallows the salty cocktail.

He laughs mentally at his pun.

He licks his lips upon pulling back. Akashi is trying his best not to look dazed as he leans away just a bit. He kisses up Akashi's chest and then the corner of his lip.

A pleased sigh leaves him when he senses Akashi's fingers digging into his cheeks. "I suppose you've earned a little reward." Akashi nibbles on his ear.

Kise gives a slight smirk.

Works like a charm every time.


End file.
